The Gummi Bears and the Black Cauldron part 6
they walk close to the castle and start climbing it but one peice of stone falls and splashes into the moat Gruffi careful you dont want to fall now all we gotta do is find the entrance Cubbi here it is they find a window which allows them to enter inside Tummi were in here Gruffi shh Tummi this castle is evil and there could be gaurds lurking about so lets keep our voices down so they dont hear us Tummi gottcha they walk into the creepy hallway and see a gaurd sleeping at the table snoring Cubbi whispering theres one lets be careful not to wake him up now quickly where can we find Hen Wen they slip past the Gaurd then look back to make sure they were not seen but the Gaurd Dog spots Taran Cavin and the Gummi Bears and barks at them viciously so they silently hide themselves in fear but the Gaurd wakes up and does not spot them and yanks the Dog back on his leash Gaurd shut up you thick skull dolt always barking at nothing alright might as well make our rounds and he walks the dog to the dinning room Cubbi that was close hey whats this Taran gets out from the corner he was hiding behind but accidently pushes open a hidden door Cubbi huh they go out from the hidden door and enter the hidden cealing and look down on the dinning room unseen and unheard in the dinning room the Gaurds are toasting the celebration by eating meat and drinking wine and also there is a little green goblin named Creeper who is helping himself to some food and the rivals of the Gummi Bears Duke Igthorn Toadwart Gad and Zook are also joining the celebration Cubbi its Igthorn and his ogres what are they doing here Gruffi sh cant let them hear us and the Gaurds watch the Lady dance Duke Igthorn ah my kind of celebration and good food too and Creeper grabs a peice but the Gaurd pulls him back Gaurd get your hands off you little Creeper and Toadwart helps him Toadwart its okay Toadie get bullied by Gad and Zook all the time let him help you Creeper thank you but they trip and the Gaurds laugh and the Gaurd gets wooed by the Gypsy Dancer untill a gust of wind blows in the dinning room and everyone stays frozen and the Dog drops the bone from his mouth and a small explosion comes in and the Horned King himself magically appears in the room Duke Igthorn well look whos here its his majesty the Horned King please have a seat since its your castle Cubbi so thats the Horned King why is Igthorn working for him Gruffi shh he silences Cubbis mouth the Horned King walks to his throne and Creeper dust it and pours him some wine in his gaunlet and Igthorn and Toadwart walk over to be near his side Creeper welcome your majesty we were celebrating our success i mean your success and the Horned King sits on his throne and enjoys his wine and Creeper perches himself on the arm of the throne Duke Igthorn thats right your higness it was all being held for you Toadwart yes sir becuase you are the king of this castle Creeper yes and weve made no mistakes this time he pants like a dog to them than orders a gaurd to bring her the captive Creeper bring in the prisoner one Gaurd enters the dinning room holding Hen Wen in chains Creeper there sir this is the pig that creates the visions Duke Igthorn ah excellent now pig tell his majesty where the Black Cauldron can be found but Hen Wen refuses Toadwart we said go on show us Duke Igthorn are you def are something show us we demand it Creeper heh heh stubborn little thing isnt she but the Horned King grabs Creeper by his throat and throws him to the ground Creeper why yes sire youre quite right the Black Cauldron where is it show us swine Duke Igthorn still not talking maybe we can fix that Creeper good idea Igthorn he grabs burning hot coals and threatens Hen Wen with it Creeper i warn you the kings patience is short Taran no dont noo Grammi Taran Taran Cavin and the Gummi Bears fall from the perch and land on the dinning room floor and are confronted by Henchmen Zummi were surrounded but Taran uses a broom to fight one Henchmen with Taran get back or i ll but the Henchmen falls and slices the broom up with his sword Sunni that didnt go well ah oh and Gad and Zook seize the Gummi Bears Duke Igthorn Gummi Bears so nice of you fellas to drop in ha ha ha ha release them and the Henchmen Gad and Zook throw Taran Cavin and the Gummi Bears down towards Hen Wen Taran Hen Wen oh Hen Wen there there he tries to calm her down Duke Igthorn oh isnt that sweet your majesty this boy came all they way over to be reunited with his pig oh i feel a tear coming from my eye Horned King i pressume by boy you are the keeper of this oraculur pig Taran ah yes sir Duke Igthorn then you should instruct her to tell him the whear abouts of the Black Cauldron Taran no sir i cant i promised Cubbi thats right sir he made a promise and were not telling you anything about the Black Cauldron Horned King very well in that case the pig is no use to me he squeeses his glass of wine breaking it into peices Duke Igthorn you heard him since they wont tell us slaughter the swine ha ha ha Creeper laughs madly and grabs Hen Wen Taran tries to stop him but a Henchmen holds him back Cubbi no you cant Cubbi tries to interefere but Gad and Zook seize him and Creeper and Toadwart place Hen Wen on a chopping block Taran what are you going to do Toadwart bye bye pig Tummi oh no i cant watch the Henchmen raises his axe and gets ready to chop Hen Wens head off Duke Igthorn last chance make her tell us and her life is spared Taran no stop i ll make her tell you Horned King thats better and Hen Wens life is spared Grammi thanks goodness i thought she would have been a goner Creeper now get on with the visions pig he pushes her near the water bowl Toadwart and no delys got that Taran sadly Hen Wen from you i do beseech knowledge that lies beyond my reach she sticks her snout in the water and images start to appear Duke Igthorn well i ll be Toadwart the water is creating images Creeper look sire its working Horned King the Black Cauldron so it does exist the Horned King gets up from his throne and walks near Taran Horned King yes where is it show me show me Gruffi hey look out the Horned King lungs at them with glowing red eyes Taran ah ah and he spills the water bowl out into the Horned Kings face and the Horned King screams in fury and pain Gruffi quick lets get out of here Taran Cavin and the Gummi Bears grab Hen Wen and run Duke Igthorn oh no theyre getting away Gad Zook get those Gummi Bears Gad and Zook chase them but they drink Gummi Berry Juice and make Gad and Zook run into each other Creeper after them get them the Henchmen chase Taran Cavin the Gummi Bears and Hen Wen into the hallway and the Gwythiants try to break loose they run for dear life into the hallway Zummi did we lose them Gruffi ah oh were in the kitchen in the kitchen a Henchmen is cutting meat with a large knife but when he sees them he throws the knife at them Gruffi look out the knife misses them and hits the wall instead Grammi duck Creeper gottcha pig boy Creeper flies over to Taran but misses and falls in the barrel and hits the cook Duke Igthorn i got you now Gummi Bears ha ha ha but they drink gummi berry juice and trip Igthorn making him fall on the Cook Gad you wont get away woah and Gad slips and falls on Igthorn Zook come to papa Gummis ah oh woah and Zook slips on the kitchen floor and lands on Igthorn and Gad Toadwart ah huh now Toadies got you nowhere to run but Gruffi hits Toadwart and makes him trip and fall and they run from the kitchen and head near the windows they finally make it out and closes the doors behind them Cubbi we made now lets go they suddenly look down seeing the moat Taran the moat its our only chance Tummi we better hurry and Taran pushes Hen Wen into the moat where she safely leaves the castle Taran swim Hen swim im coming Hen Taran intends to dive in after her but Creeper catches him before he can Creeper gottcha Pigboy and Toadwart seizes Cavin and the Gummi Bears Toadwart and Toadie got you guys ha ha ha ha Sunni hey let us go Creeper i caught him your majesty i caught the boy Toadwart and Toadie caught the other boy and the gummi bears ha ha but the Horned King grabs Creeper by his neck again Horned King but you let the pig go didnt you Duke Igthorn grabbing Toadwart by his neck you idiot you were supposed to catch the pig in the process as well Creeper it wasnt my fault Toadwart Toadie not to blame and they drop their minons Horned King throw the boys into the dungeon Duke Igthorn and throw the Gummi Bears down there with them and Gad and Zook and the Gaurds grab Taran Cavin and the Gummi Bears and lock them away in the dungeon Category:The Black Cauldron Scenes